I'm a witch?
by Fawn
Summary: I don't really know what to say. But if you like it review, if you don't review anyway.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.  
  
I found out about six years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday, Henry was in the garden tending to the strangest plants I have ever seen, and Susan was in the kitchen, and I was in the sitting room reading my favorite book for the tenth time.   
  
Anyway, I had just turned eleven when I got it, my letter the a school I didn't even know exsisted. It didn't come the normal way though, normal before the letter, but it came by an animal. Not any animal, but an owl. It was really weird, it looked like the owls that they use in the Harry Potter books. When it landed next to me with a letter in its beak with my name on it, I screamed, and jumped away. Susan came running in to see what made me scream, when she saw the owl she froze and smiled.   
  
"Henry, HENRY! Come in here QUICK!" She yelled for her husband.  
  
Henry came running in, all dirty and sweating from the summer heat.   
  
What is it? I was about to plant a..." He stoped when he saw the owl, and smiled the same smile Susan had on her face.  
  
After about five minutes of staring at the owl, I was staring at Susan and Henry,the owl hooted impatiently, which snapped us back to the present. Henry took the letter from the owl and handed it to me, he thanked it and it flew away.  
  
"What is it?" I asked dumbfolded, No one answered me so I opened the letter and read it.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked looking from Henry to Susan, and back to the letter, but no one looked anymore serious.  
  
"You mean to tell me that there is a school like this?" I asked still not believing it, "And that I'm a.... a wi....." I don't know why, I couldn't get myself to say it.  
  
"A witch?" Susan said it for me.  
  
"Yeah," I said "So there is such a thing as Hogwarts, magical creature, and Voldemort?" They flinched at the name, whiched shocked me. "And you knew all along? You knew what I was, and all this and you never told me? How could you keep something like this from me?"  
  
I didn't really want to stay to hear the answer, I was starting to fell angry, but I stayed anyway.  
  
Lana, we wanted to" said Susan, "Lana honey, believe me we would of told you only if we were sure that you were magical."  
  
She wasn't making any sense.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"We weren't really sure that you were a witch. You didn't show any signs of magic when you were younger, so we thought you were a squib."  
  
'Squib?' I thought, 'I've heard that word before but where?' Than it hit me, how could i forget. especially since I was just accepted into the school.   
  
"Squib means, that your parents are magical but you are born without." I said more to myself than to Susan.  
  
She nodded and spoke again. "Your parents were magical indeed. Your mother was pure blood and your father was muggleborn, the poor dears. They died in a battle against You-Know-Who."   
  
It was funny hearing Susan say you know, " Susan say his name, he's dead, and fear of a name increases fear of the creature itself."   
  
She ignored me and continued with her story.  
  
" You were only to stay with us until the war was over. Your parents knew that it wasn't safe in London, and thought you would be safer closer to the school. They risked their lives to protect you and all of London, not to mention the world from You-Know-Who. So they sent you up north, where we used to live so you can stay with us. They were to pick you after it was all over. But when it came to that they never showed up. You were about three or four when it ended, and they never came. We naturally thought that they were in St Mungos and wanted us to bring you to them. When we came to London they weren't there. They died. So, knowing that the war was over, and everything was safe, we didn't return to the north. We stayed here to raise you, and when you didn't show any sign of magic, we tried to bring you up as normal as we could. And now here we are, you ARE a witch, and you ARE going to Hogwarts. We couldn't be anymore proud of you Lana, and I'm sure that your parents are proud of you as well."  
  
She finished her speeched, with a smile, it looked like she was crying as well. Henry put a conforiting arm around her and let her cry.  
  
As for me, it took me a while to let everything she said sink in, The reason I was an orphan is because of Voldemort, and that I was, well, I am a witch. I accepted that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lana? LANA! Earth to Lana!" said my best friend Jamie Potter, she had black hair with some red in it, and bright green eyes, She looked alot like her father, was waving her hand infront of my face, trying to snap me out of my little faze.  
  
"Are you coming? We're going to miss the train!" She grabbed me hand and dragged me onboard.  
  
I waved goodbye to Susan and Henry, Mr, and Mrs. Potter, and their oldest son James, who looks exactly like his father, but has blue eyes. When they were out of sight, we went to find a compartment. We found on at the end of the train, we put our stuff in and sat down.  
  
"What took you so long to get on the train?" asked Jamie  
  
"Huh? Oh I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The day I got my Hogwarts letter..." 


	2. Profiles

Disclaimer: Yeah, I didn't have one in the other chapter.. anyway, I don't own any of the ORIGINAL characters of Harry Potter, they belong to the one and only J.K Rowling. But the rest are mine!  
  
Chapter 2/Profiles.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews, even if not that many people sent me one, I'm just glad that people are reading this. ::tear:: Thanx.  
  
I figured that I should put the profiles of the characters that I already introduced, since I didn't really tell who they were. There may be more characters but I don't know what to put in the next chapter yet. So here are the profiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana Brune: A 16 year old witch, who's starting her sixth year of Hogwarts (obviously). She's an orphan, her parents were killed in a battle against Lord Voldemort when she was really young. She has long brown hair, and dark brown eyes, about 5ft5 (I based this character on me). Her best friend is Jamie Potter.  
  
Jamie Potter: 16 years old, with a famous father; Harry Potter. She has long black hair, with some red in it, and brilliant green eyes. Best friend of Lana. Also 5ft5 (I kinda based this character on my own best friend. She really inspires me to write.)  
  
Henry and Susan Bristow: Lana's guardians, took her in after her parents died. They were the ones who took care of her while Lana's parents were fighting. They decided to live the muggle way after noticing that Lana showed no sign of magic, and liked it better that way. They still use magic, but not too much.   
  
Mr Potter: Otherwise known as the Famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I'm sure we all know who he is. Father of James and Jamie Potter, with another child on the way. Graduated from Hogwarts about 17 years ago, was the one who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was in his 7th year.  
  
Mrs. Potter: or Ginny Weasly. Married Harry a year out of school, dated while she was in her 6th year and Harry was in his 7th year.  
  
I really don't know how to describe her anymore than that...::slams head on keyboard:: And we all know who she is anyway.   
  
James Potter: Named after his grandfather (I couldn't really think of anyother names ::stabs pencil through eye:: Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley/Potter. Graduated from Hogwarts the year before, and has huge crush on sisters best friend.. No one know's this except for Jamie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yeah I think that's it. If I add anymore characters I'll try to describe them in the story, which won't be for a little while, I'm still trying to figure out what to write about, damn writers block.  
  
Review please 


End file.
